At the hospital
by MarenMary93
Summary: This is a sequal to "A wrecked knee". It's set during episode 2x20. Sara, the Canary, has taken Oliver, the Arrow, to the hospital to check out his knee... Hurt!Oliver, Hurt!Arrow Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to "A wrecked knee" which is set in episode 2x20. **

**This is during the trip to the hospital...**

* * *

"I was wrong. Gotta call you back." The doctor said and ended the phone call he had been in.

Jonas Hart was shocked to see the two figures in his office. It wasn't every day _The Arrow_ and _The Canary_ just showed up at your work. At first he was a little skeptical, had he done anything wrong? No _The Canary_ had said that _The Arrow_ needed his help.

"Okay." He was so taken aback that that was the only word he managed to utter.

"My friend here, uhm… Hurt his knee, doing what we do…" the Canary spoke with the same velvet soft voice as before, "I think he might have broken something…"

Jonas stood there for a moment before he managed to move. This couldn't be happening! He had waited all since the Chinese Triad was stopped, by the Arrow, to thank him in person. But now the Arrow needed his help.

The Canary looked a bit impatient, Jonas figured he had spent a lot more time thinking then what he believed, so he figured it probably was time to do something.

"Okay, we should probably get some x-rays and maybe an MRI then…" he clamped his hands together as to make sure that he was right.

After the hide-and-seek trip to the other rooms, they had the result in hand.

Dr. Jonas Hart studied the X-rays first, then the MRI scan. He found a lot of irregularities.

· One fracture in the patella.

· A hairline fracture in the lower part of the femur.

That was the new fractures he could make out. By just looking at the X-rays for a short moment.

Then there was the MRI scan. This one was tricky. The Arrow's knee pretty much looked like slushy… Okay not quite that bad, but there were enough of things that hadn't been taken care of properly, if at all…

· His medial and lateral meniscus was torn. Bucket handle as far as he could understand.

· The ACL, and PCL was in a state that would have most men pleading for surgery. Neither of them was torn straight through, but they had rips in them

· The collateral ligaments, the MCL and the LCL had been stretched, but they weren't torn like the meniscuses.

He looked at the handwritten note in front of him and couldn't believe how much pain the man sitting on the exam table were in. The only reason he knew the man, the Arrow, was in pain was the small grunts that he made every time he tried to shift position on the table. Jonas guessed that the man under the hood didn't like sitting still at all…

"Well, I'm done looking through these now…" Jonas declared and got up to stand beside the Canary.

He cleared his voice before he started. "I've found two fresh fractures, one of them is a hairline fracture, and the other one is placed in your patella. Your knee cap." He gestured to the knee.

"The MRI showed a lot more damage, which under normal circumstances would have been filed out for surgery already…"

"I haven't got time for that now!" the Arrow suddenly spoke up. It was the first time he had really tried to take part of any conversation. The man beneath the hood hissed as he turned to look in Jonas' direction. "I haven't got time for a cast either."

Jonas could hear the pain in the man's voice as he spoke, and figured that the pain had been the cause that had made him silent until now.

Jonas nodded his head. The patella fracture would be a BITCH to walk around with, but it was possible. The same went for the hairline fracture in the femur…

"Okay, no cast…" he agreed, "how about crutches?"

He hoped for the man's own sake that he was willing to hop around on crutches, since his knee and leg probably wouldn't get any better by him walking around on it, much less running and jumping.

The Arrow shook his head slowly. "No, people could draw the link between the Arrow, and my real identity."

"I think Dr. Hart deserves to know who you are, he is helping you after all…" the Canary spoke up, her velvet voice somehow audible enough to break through.

Jonas understood that the man in the hood was thinking really hard before he spoke the next time.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Jonas was a little offended by that, of course he could keep secrets! Half his job was KEEPING SECRETS! But then again… He UNDERSTOOD that the man underneath the hood had to ask. This was no ordinary secret. It wasn't something like what disease who had, or how bad someone had fucked up his leg… Well that part was correct, but that wasn't the big secret here.

"Yeah…" Jonas nodded, "I am a doctor after all…"

The Arrow pulled himself back on the exam table, to sit more upright. Jonas could see that the part of the man's face that was visible beneath the hood, contorted into a painful grimace as he moved.

Then the Arrow brought his hands up and removed the hood, still looking to his own lap so that Jonas couldn't yet see who the mystical person was. Then the Arrow found some kind of switch and pressed it, before un-tying his mask.

When the man in front of him looked up, Jonas felt like an idiot for not having figured it out earlier.

"I'm the Arrow…" Oliver Queen said, sitting on the bench in front of him.

"And I'm Sara Lance…" the Canary said a few seconds later.

Oliver Queen didn't mind tying his mask back on, but he flipped the hood back over his head. He didn't go back to looking at his lap straight away, but kept eye-contact.

As soon as Jonas Hart came over the worst of the shock, knowing who the Arrow was, he looked back at his notes.

"The MRI, as I was about to tell earlier, showed a lot of damage. Your meniscuses are torn, your MCL and PCL both have multiple partial rips… Your collaterals have been extended, and are therefore looser than they should be…" Jonas said as he pointed at a dummy of a knee joint, trying his best to explain the damage.

"Would it be wrong of me to assume that you have dislocated your entire knee joint? Maybe even multiple times…?

Oliver shook his head slightly, before he went back to staring at his knee. "Five times, with this knee…"

Jonas felt bad for him, he wanted to help. And he wanted the help to be permanent, but the only way it could be that was through surgery… Which Oliver meant wasn't even an option at the moment.

"The only way most of this soft tissue damage will get well again is through surgery. Without it, the knee will ache whenever it decides to do so… The remainder of your cruciate ligaments, your ACL and PCL, will most likely become weaker and more damaged after a while. Then they will most likely tear apart... That means that someday, you will have no other option than surgery!"

The Arrow, Oliver Queen, nodded. He wasn't taking his eyes away from his damaged knee, but he nodded.

"There is also an amount of damage to the cartilage." Jonas said as he grabbed the prints from the MRI.

"Okay…" the Canary, Sara Lance, said with her still velvet voice.

"Some of this damage is … Caused of jumping off rooftops I guess." Jonas explained, more to Sara than to Oliver.

"I need to get back on my feet." Oliver shot in. His voice showed what kind of pain he was in, but Jonas knew that he was determined not to have surgeries, cast or walk on crutches.

"I can give you a brace, but you'll still be in horrendous amounts of pain." Jonas said walking over to the cabinet that held the medicines he used on patients. Then he started to take out bottles of painkillers.

"Six months ago, this cabinet would have been empty. The Chinese Triad was stopping all of our Med shipments." Jonas paused a beat, "until someone stopped them. Ever since, I've been looking for a way to thank you."

Jonas looked over and saw that Oliver barely raised his head. He was probably more focused on the pain his knee was causing him.

Once he was done fitting the brace around Oliver's knee, and he had told him what precautions he SHOULD be taking. All though he was fairly certain that Oliver wouldn't take it as easy as he told him to… He sent them on their way…

"By the way… Here's my private number..." Jonas said and handed Oliver, who now had tied his mask back on, a handwritten note with his cell number scribbled on it, "If you ever need assistance with something medical… Just call me! Any time, day and night…"

"Thanks!" Oliver smiled at him for a brief moment,

"I'll remember that!" he said before starting to limp out of Jonas' office, down the empty hall. Still heavily supported by the Canary, Sara.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**If you have any thoughts I'd love to hear them!  
Thanks for reading!**


	2. sequal here!

**New sequal is up!**

Called "Taking the offer"

It can be found on this address; s/10310415/1/Taking-the-offer


End file.
